InFamous: Sly Threat Chapter 3: Zenith
Chapter Two: http://infamousfanon.wikia.com/wiki/InFamous_Sly_Threat_Chapter_2:_Exposure 2 Days Later after battle with D.U.P Leader Dexter Quinn... Leo is in The Vanquisher's HQ Emergency Room for having way too much concrete and glass in his body... And Madelyn is staying by his side the whole time he has been there unconscious. He finally wakes up to a depressed Madelyn and they talk for a little... Leo: Uhh... Where the hell am I.... tries to lift head up but is too weak Madelyn: surprised ''L-Leo! ''lays her head on his chest and starts bawling out crying '' Madelyn: I thought... Y-You were gone!! Leo: Ah... How long was I unconscious? Madelyn: T-Two days... ''sniff ''Leo... What happened... How did you get in a fight with this guy... And Ray he's also looking for you guys... Idiot.... I swear.... Why do you do this stuff to yourself... Tell me what happened... Leo: Uhh... Well, me and the glass conduit had a plan to steal a shipment of Blast Cores going to Seattle so we could use it to lure Ray and end his terror.... That didn't work well... We ended up absorbing 3 each and leaving 1 for Ray... I think Tom, the glass conduit, has it... So yea... Tom and some other Spark Conduit by the name of Kurtis were kidnapped by Dexter Quinn the head of the D.U.P down in the East Coast and Ray. Tom called me ambush Dexter but that failed... And I guess I ended up like this... Madelyn: Oh my god... Blast cores?! Did you get new powers or abilities?? And oh my god!!! Leo: Y-Yea, I got Thermal Vision, enhanced speed, uhhh, absorption of heat, I'm able to produce more Icy-Flames and I can control whether it freezes when it touches something or not. Oh, and I can make ice-fire constructs... But yea... Madelyn: .... Leo: Look Maddy.... ''gets stopped by Madelyn kissing him on the lips '' Leo: !!!! Madelyn: ''stops kissing ''Leo... I'm just glad you're alright.... Look I hate how you are right now... You're so dark... Why won't you ever smile... Or be open to people. I don't know what you went through, but I completely understand and I respect that. But you don't know what I've been through though. I just get very worried about you and to be honest... Ugh.. I have feelings for you Leo and I want to understand you more!!! So please, open up to me and tell me everything that happened to you, and I'll do the same... Leo: ''heavily blushing ''M-Madelyn... Of course... ''Madelyn and Leo start talking about their past to each other telling each other everything about each other and eventually, their love for each other... Meanwhile, somewhere else.... Hunter: Wonder where everyone has been since that meeting? Hmm... Wait what? Sees news broadcast of Leo and Tom's fight with Dexter. Holy SHIT! Those guys fought Dexter Quinn! No way. I need to contact Leo..o-or Tom.. o-or someone involved in the fight that I can trust. TOM! I need to find Tom. Where we he be though?... Fuck it. I need to find either of 'em. starts looking for Tom Tom is inside The Conduit Alliance base and spots Hunter Tom: Oh hey! I figured out a plan. I'll call the others and bring them here. He pulls out the blast core Sterling: So what are you going to do with that Blast Core? Tom: Throw it in the bin. Not really, im going to use it to lure Ray, we need everyone here so i can discuss the plan. Sterling: Well, Leo isn't coming soon, he's injured. Somebody enters Max: Hi everybody Tom: Who the hell are you? Max: You forgot me this easily Tom: has a small flashback ''Oh yea, you're the guy at Rays hideout but how did you get here?? Max: I got my ways, however I heard about your little plan and I want to join you so what do you say? Sterling: Hmm, we'll need everyone we can. What's your power? Max: Darkness ,shadows stuff like that Tom: I guess we'll have to do this without Leo, Sterl, call Emma, Max call Kurtis, Christine, get the rest of the Alliance here. This plan HAS to work for the sake of conduitism. ''Suddenly fog enters the room and becomes Emma Emma: Well, I'm here. Light flashes and illuminates the entire room when a figure appeared. Kurt: You don't need to call me, I'm always there. Sterling: Hey guys, so where are we going to lead Ray? Max: I know a place we could go... Through the tunnels and get him to the city to the police and the people can know about him. But there must be lot of people there... Sterling: Interesting, what about you Kurtis? Tom: Its okay Max, i already got a plan, Kurtis will got to the Dup base and make Ray chase him while Emma gets the news team here and Max and Sterl will cause a bit of destruction to lure the cops here and then i place the blast core and Ray will transform in front of the police and the news team. And then we kill him. Sterling: Well, pretty good idea.... This better not go wrong... Does everyone agree with this plan? Emma: Of course I do. Well, Kurt, begin? Kurtis makes Ray chase him Tom: Emma, make something news worthy. Max and Sterling, go rob a bank without powers. We need the police, not the D.U.P. Sterling: Ah... okay... ready Max? Emma: What is news worthy but not D.U.P. worthy? Tom: An asteroid crash. Emma: I like how you're thinking! Smiles at Tom ''Where should It crash? Tom: Far from here enough to see Ray in action. Hunter: Maybe we could use my titan form to rampage through the city. It can sustain itself as long as I'm in direct contact with a light source. We should rip off the roof of the building to help sustain my titan form. That should get the DUPs attention. Tom: We don't want the D.U.Ps attention, we only need Ray from there, you want something to do? Help Max and Sterling rob a bank WITHOUT POWERS. Emma: So, to hit the tower 3 blocks from here? Tom: PERFECT!!!! You're a genius! ''And so, a meteor crashed in that location, alerting the news Sterling and Max leave to go quickly and easily rob a bank without their powers alerting the police. Tom: the NSPD are searching the place and the news crew are filming the asteroid crash site. Awesome! '' on phone'' Kurtis! Quick, get Ray here now!!! Mark: Not so fast! Points gun at Max and Sterling You were the robbers at the bank heist! You're under arrest! Sterling: whispering to Max ''I got this... ''They both get on their knees then a sudden random dust storm comes and blinds everyone's vision and Sterling picks up Max and flies full speed away from the scene Mark: So we got a runner, fun. '' He chases after them'' Tom: On phone Kurt, where the fuck are you? Some guy just chased Sterling and Max away. Sterling: He's chasing us? That idiot... flies to Tom Sterling: Bro, some guy is following us. I think he's a conduit. Mark drops down to them Mark: You have the right to remain silent! '' he traps Sterling with wire handcuffs'' Your coming to the station.Whispers Don't worry, Im a bioterrorist too, i won't take you to the DUP. ( please rate my character on deviantART http://thecryingwolf3553.deviantart.com/art/inFamous-Second-Son-Hangman-498697088) Sterling turns to dust and circles around the guy subduing him in lint. '' Sterling: You need practice with your powers dude... ''makes dust particles go up Mark's nose and knock him out A man appears in uniform Peter: Mark!!! shoots Sterling in the back Sterling falls to ground but as the wound starts healing Max comes in with a blade of darkness and slashes all around him Max: Unless you wanna die, I suggest you back off.... Or I'll cast you in a abyss of total darkness... Peter:Fuck you!!! '' Fires at Max'' Max: makes his body into darkness and quickly dashes past bullets and behind the officer '' Max: Any last words? Peter: I hope you burn in hell... Max: I am hell... ''swallows up Peter in darkness to hear his scream muffle until you don't hear it anymore. Mark sneezes then wakes up Mark: Peter?!? Where am I!!! calls Peter Peters phone is on the floor ringing Mark: YOU BASTARDS!!!! He shoots out hundreds of wires out and grabs everyone, strangling them and stopping them from using their powers I'm gonna make you pay for what you did a tear ran down his eye Hunter: Sir, you need to calm down Appears behind Mark with Flame mask on''' We didn't mean to hurt your friend. Trust me I'm also a conduit. Right guys? '' Mark: Yeah, you criminals didn't mean to so it's okay isn't it? You just murdered my best friend, he was like a brother to me, and you killed him! ' Tightens grip Sterling: ARGH, l-look! We are trying to lure an evil D.U.P AGENT, he's gonna kill us all and we are trying to get to him first!! We didn't mean it!! MAX b-bring him back!! Max brings out a portal and then Peter slides out unconscious... Mark releases them and runs to Peter Mark: Peter! checks him You're lucky he's alive. You said something about a D.U.P agent? Sterling: Hunter explain, I need to catch my breath.... Hunter: Basically, we're hunting and exposing Ray to possibly get the government against him and maybe kill him if we're lucky.'' I still don't know why I'm wearing my Flame mask.'' Mark: RAY?!? That bastard murdered my mother! Sorry but no, we're not killing him. We need to bring him in. Tom: We need to end him, he's a danger to conduitism! Mark: A life in prison will stop him. Tom: A prison cell won't stop him! He'll just break out. Mark: Defeating and exposing him will make him want to stay in there, he'll be too scared to show his face ever again. Tom: That won't work, tell him Sterl! Sterling: Dude, he is too strong... unless you can find someone to take his powers, he would just break out. Mark: Arg... Let's just expose him then we'll figure it out from there. Tom: Alright. Sterling: Fine with me... Kurtis now calls Tom.... Tom: Kurtis, where the fucking hell are you?!? It's been like an hour since you left! The NSPD are starting to leave! Hunter: Alright then. Pulls off mask. Let's expose Ray for who he really is. See if you can distract the NSPD and keep them here everyone. Tom, tell Kurtis to get Ray away from the rest of the DUPs. Calls Emma Hey, Emma. We need to make sure the news team stays. Keep them distracted long enough for Kurtis to get Ray over here. Alright everyone, Let's move out! Hangs up on Emma Emma causes waves of energy to fly from the meteor, causing the news team to be distracted and stay in place Madelyn suddenly comes in and gets blast core from Kurtis to get Ray. '' Madelyn: Sorry, I have a better chance of doing this than you ''she finds Ray and he sees her and starts flying to her as she uses her sand to travel quickly across the land Mark: I'll make the NSPD stay, they listen to me. He tells them that they should help escort the civilians away from the destroyed building. Ray comes with a D.U.P. truck full of D.U.P.s with glass, wood and concerete powers. Madelyn: Damn that's alot of D.U.P.... goes to the meeting place ''Sorry, I'm taking Leo's place, I don't want him to get hurt so.... Oh and Ray's coming with LOTS of D.U.P. You ready guys? Sterling: Yup! ''gets dust all around and absorbs into body Max: Sure darkness all around him flourishes and absorbs into his body causing his body to go black but his eyes to glow red Madelyn: Shit... Ima lead him into a building... sand launches into the destroyed building while Ray follows her there Ray goes after her without any D.U.P.s. Ray: We both know how did you got your hands on the blast core. We both know how much pain I can and probably will cause you. But, what we're different in is that one of us is getting the blast core, and the other doesn't. You can be the moron who defys me and dies, or you can be the smart one and give me the core. Madelyn: Gulps and is scared but stands her ground ''Look, I will NEVER give you this core. You going to have to get it from me... My league will be here any minute ''lying to intimidate Ray ''You're really gonna do this? ''backs up a little Ray: I'll give you one more chance. Remember, I drain conduits, you're a conduit. Madelyn gathers up lots of sand around her and in the building and throws blast core in sand Madelyn: Come defeat me first... I'm pretty fast.. sand launches into 2 floors above while moving blast core super fast around building so that Ray can't sense it Ray: You two, save my energy and kill that bitch. Ray calls two creatures like the conduit from chapter 2 that he drained and turned into a different creature. '' (One of them is that conduit and has powerful fire abilties, the other one has powerful glass abilities.) ''Madelyn hides on 2 floors above The Two Floors Above The two creatures and Ray follow her, and are close. '' Ray: Come out come out from wherever you are... And don't even think about calling your little "league". For me? You're all just a big fat buffet. ''Madelyn comes out and shoots 20 sand missiles at one time at them making the building shake and the celling of the that floor topple down on them and she jumps outside and uses sand run to run up the wall to go to the very top of the building Grabs blast core from sand and is about to sand launch from building when.... The two creatures Ray created grab her and manage to subdue her, forcing her to watch Ray picking up the blast core and draining the Ray Field Radiation from it(That way he's not knocked out like Cole, since like Delsin, he absorbs that energy normally) Ray regrows his claws that he had while he drained the conduits in chapter 2, spread his new 4 bug wings, started dripping some kind of green slime from his claws and had a long tongue grow from his mouth, looking like some kind of a monster, while Roaring "You'll never be as strong as I am!" Madelyn gets terrified as Ray is about to take her powers but a figure comes in to use a directional blast of Icy-Flames at the enemies. Ray: Ah, more dinner. Leo: Need help honey? Madelyn: LEO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Leo: Calm down! I'm here to save you babe... you should've never fought him by yourself... Leo grabs Madelyn and puts her on his back and he jumps off building to start flying sway from Ray. '' ''Ray begins to fly at them himself with his new wings, while his creatures help him. Leo: He's flying at us? Dammit... I'll have to lose him... Starts flying all over the place to try and lose him and lands in front of the news crew and police and waits for Ray Leo: Babe, rest... We got this.... Ray drops behind them in his human form Ray: Nice little trick you planned here. Ray places his hands on their shoulders Ray: Nothing to see here, just a couple of Bio-Terrorists. The NSPD and the news team looked away Ray: Now come with me. They can't break out of Rays grip. Ray's hideout Leo and Madelyn are trapped and can't use their powers. Ray: Now I'm not just going to wait for your friends to come and save you, I'm going to get started now. Ray's eyes glow blue and his mouth opens with a blue glow A gunshot fires through Ray's head and it instantly heals as he turns around Mark: Ray, back off. Ray: Stupid cop. Ray grabs Mark and throws him arcoss the room then calls his monsters to subdue him Ray: How did you find me. Mark: You shouldn't of told Dexter where your hideout is. Leo: Agh... Madelyn... Are you okay??? Madelyn: U-Um... I guess, I was just really scared... I-I'm sorry Leo... Leo: Don't worry about it... But never do that again please... You could've lost your powers... Madelyn: ... Ray's fire monster thaws him and the other monster. '' Ray: Bravo. No, really. I would be dissapointed if you died so easily. D.U.P.s, shoot at 'em. But remember, don't kill. I need their "juice"... ''The D.U.P.s cover almost every part of Leo and Madelyn's body with concrete, glass and wood, constricting them. Hunter: Surprise motherfuckers!!! Appears in titan body armor with two long swords and starts slashing DUPs left and right. I'll get you two out of there! Creates a clone of himself with his Flame helmet instead of regular helm. Flame, hold them off while I get these two! No problem. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Flame charges at DUPs ''' Ray: Laughs, you know it's really funny how hard you try to defeat me, really it is, chuckles Ray drains a few D.U.P.s around him and shoots that slime he had before on Hunter. The slime works like acid, but it also grows and harms the enemy if it hits a living target Both Hunters scream in pain Ray: Ah, what fun! Mark wraps wires around Ray Mark: You're going down! Ray: Then you're going up officer. Ray throws the wires up and Mark flies through the air and into Hunter knocking him to the ground the NSPD run in and releasing Leo and Madelyn because Mark told them Leo: Agh finally!!! '''''helps Madelyn get up too Leo: We're leaving this place... throws an Icy-Flame grenade on the ground and it explodes freezing the area near them Hunter: This burns so much!!!!!! Both Hunters become one again and his arm starts to burn. Looks like this is my only option. Cuts off whole arm infected with the acidic slime. Starts to bleed out. ''Have fun dealing with this. ''A beam of light shines down on Hunter. Emerges in 15-meter-tall titan form. RROOOOAAAARRRR!!!!!!!!' Leo: Damn... Uh... Hunter... We should go.... He's too strong.... Ray: Maybe you should, except it's impossible, '''''Ray signals his men to come in and 30 monster similar to the glass and fire ones appear all with different powers/bodies. Bring them to me on the brink of death. '' He leaves'' A knight appears with a long sword Tom: Yeah, that ain't happening. Tom swings his sword and starts killing the monsters Tom: Leo, give me a hand here! Struggles with a stone monster Leo: Stay here babe... Makes ice slide to slide over to Tom then does a triple directional fire to freeze all the monsters around Tom '' Tom: Woah! Thanks, behind you! ''A huge muscular monster grabs Leo and constantly slams him into the ground Madelyn: LEO!! shoots 10 sand missiles at the monster all at one time to explode him and send him flying Ray appears and stabs a single claw through Madelyn Ray: You know it really is frustrating how i have to do everything myself. Quick edit button -->